


Cede

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis tries to step down.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Cede

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time Ignis is let into the king’s office for their private meeting, Ignis is a nervous wreck. He doesn’t let it show, of course. Regis’ opinion of him is far too important. He holds himself taut and tall, breath even, cheeks pale, though he’s utterly ashamed of himself. He feels awful even bringing it up at all, but he knows it must be done. He respects the king too much to ignore what’s obviously an issue. He just hopes he can do what must be done without speaking of the reasons why. 

He’s ushered into the usual plush seat across from the king’s oak desk. Ignis dips his head in the usual greeting: “Your Majesty.”

“Ignis,” Regis chuckles, with that air of familiarity he dons whenever they’re alone. Ignis remains formal anyway. It’s a matter of esteem. He’ll always hold the king in an incredibly high regard, no matter how many years they’ve known each other for. Regis folds his hands neatly over his desk and asks, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

It’s no pleasure. Ignis sucks in a breath and answers, “I must resign.”

Immediately, Regis’ lips twist into a frown. Ignis says a silent prayer that it will be left at that, but of course Regis ventures, “Why?”

“It would be...” Ignis pauses, choosing his words carefully, and finishes: “inappropriate to stay.”

“I apologize if Noctis has done anything to make you uncomfortable.”

“No. No, of course not, he is...” Ignis can only trail off. ‘Perfect’ isn’t the right word, because Noctis is full of flaws, but not in this area. It’s not his fault. Maybe it’s Ignis’, or maybe it’s no one’s. 

Regis presses, “Then I fail to see the issue.”

Ignis’ eyes close. He knew he would have to say it. When he opens them again, he quietly admits, “Forgive me, Your Majesty. But I believe his highness is... attracted... to me.”

There’s no reaction visible on Regis’ handsome face. Ignis had at least expected _something_. Perhaps not open disgust, but at least displeasure. Shock. There’s nothing. “And you are sure this has not made you uncomfortable?”

It probably should. Maybe that’s part of the problem. Ignis subconsciously pushes his glasses higher up his nose. He can’t say that _the interest isn’t entirely unrequited._ He just can’t bring himself to get the words out. Instead he promises, “I assure you, I have never been anything less than professional towards him.”

“Ignis, I know you would never take advantage of your position.”

That’s a huge relief. But still not enough. Regis leans back in his chair, staring at Ignis for a long, difficult moment. Ignis can’t seem to muster anything more. Finally, Regis slowly muses, “So. Whether this is merely a matter of fleeting youthful crushes or something long in the making, my hands are still tied.”

“You don’t have to fire me,” Ignis hoarsely offers. He didn’t want to put his king in that position. “I resign.”

“But you don’t want to?”

Ignis shouldn’t shake his head, but he does. Of course he doesn’t want to. He wants to spend the rest of his days by Noctis’ side in whatever capacity he can. 

“Then I don’t see why you should.”

Ignis’ brow knits. He’s the one that doesn’t understand. “Your Majesty... surely the prince cannot be allowed to harbour a crush on a commoner, much less his advisor...”

“Are you suggesting that you step down from your position or be banished from the kingdom entirely? Removing your job title alone would hardly remove you from Noctis’ life, only deprive him of the more informed, trusted counsel he deserves. If you do mean to _leave_ , you would be robbing him of far more than that.”

Ignis doesn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really thought it through that far. The entire notion was too difficult to look at in detail. He wants to argue, but Regis is right. If he lost his position, Noctis would probably still turn to him for advice, and he’d no longer have the facts to give it well. Noctis would probably want him all the more without his constant nagging about royal business. But surely he can’t _stay_.

Regis’ expression softens. Maybe he sees the turmoil in Ignis’ eyes. He tells Ignis, “You may both be grown adults now, but in the grand scheme of things, you’re still young, and in very stressful, complicated places. I don’t think you should rush into anything. ...But if you still wish to pursue this down the line... then I can think of no better suitor for my son.”

Ignis’ heart swells. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

Regis nods towards the door and tells him, “Now, if that’s all, I believe we have a council meeting tonight you had best prepare him for. In case it wasn’t clear, I’m denying your request to resign.”

Somehow, Ignis blurts, “Thank you.”

Regis smiles. Ignis leaves, dazed but absurdly pleased.


End file.
